Reparación
Para la reparación del árbol del clan, véase Árbol del clan de Cridhe. La Reparación o también llamada la Gran reparación, fue el proceso de sanación del plano de Dominaria llevado a cabo por varios caminantes de planos, que mediante el sacrificio de sus chispas consiguieron cerrar las grietas temporales.1 Descripción Antecedentes A lo largo de la historia de Dominaria, ésta ha sufrido muchos eventos traumáticos y cataclísmicos que han dejado huella en el plano. La batalla de Nicol Bolas sobre Madara contra un demoníaco leviatán, la explosión del Sílex Golgothiano en Argoth, la obliteración de la isla de Tolaria, el cambio de fase de Zhalfir y Shiv, son algunos de esos sucesos que en suma probaron ser un daño demasiado grande para que Dominaria pudiera sanarse sola. Cuando en el 4500 CA comenzó la crisis temporal, se comprobó que el mismo tejido del multiverso corría peligro ya que Dominaria era su Nexo. La Reparación de Dominaria Viendo el peligro que suponía, varios caminantes de planos (entre ellos, Freyalise, Karn, Lord Windgrace, Teferi y Venser) empezaron a cerrar una por una las grietas temporales, hasta que Jeska cerró la última gran grieta en Otaria, causando una reacción en cadena que sanó el resto de fracturas y puso fin al peligro. La Reparación permitió que el maná volviera casi instantáneamente a fluir libre por la tierra de Dominaria, lo que curó al agonizante mundo y lo rejuveneció rápidamente gracias a esa infusión de poder.1 Esto también provocó que todas las criaturas que aparecieron desde el pasado durante la crisis temporal retornaran a sus épocas originales.2 Secuelas Tras la reparación, con la última grieta temporal cerrada, el multiverso encontró un nuevo equilibrio con la chispa de los caminantes de planos, lo que traería consecuencias a largo plazo. Los caminantes de planos perdieron su inmortalidad y su poder semejante al de los dioses, además de otros muchos de sus poderes mágicos adicionales. Por ejemplo, dejaron de ser capaces de transportar a otras personas o seres vivos con ellos mientras caminaban por los planos. Al mismo tiempo, toda la tecnología para el viaje interplanar existente dejó de funcionar.34 Aunque el desarrollo de nueva tecnología sigue siendo posible, hasta ahora el único ejemplo que se ha tenido de ella ha sido el Puente entre planos creado por la inventora Rashmi en Kaladesh.5 Este portal, sin embargo, tiene notables limitaciones para transportar materia orgánica viva. La Reparación ocurrió hace unos 61 años antes del presente. Cabe destacar, que fue en torno a la misma fecha cuando tuvo lugar el gran auge del éter en Kaladesh6, así como la curación de Agyrem en Rávnica, gracias a la Reparación. Referencias en el juego Representada en: * La Reparación de Dominaria R'eferida en:' * Enviada de Llanowar * Omnipotencia desvanecida Referencias # ↑ a'' ''b James Wyatt (2018), The Art of Magic: The Gathering - Dominaria. VIZ Media. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (April 03, 2018). "Do these people still exist in current Dominaria or where they thrown back into the past with the mending?". Blogatog. Tumblr. # ↑ Kelly Digges en Twitter. # ↑ Magic Story Podcast: The Mending (3 mayo 2018). # ↑ James Wyatt (25 enero 2017). "Marionetas". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ De acuerdo con Doug Beyer en el Magic Story Podcast -- Q&A 24 mayo 2017. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Caminantes de planos Categoría:Materias, magias y hechizos Categoría:Eventos